memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Vor'cha class
See: Mirror universe starships for the mirror universe counterpart of this class vessel. The Vor'cha-class attack cruiser was one of the largest and most powerful mainstays of the Klingon Defense Forces during in the mid- to late-24th century. As such, many saw action in the Dominion War. History .]] The Vor'cha-class attack cruiser first appeared prior to 2367. Initially, limited to the disposal of the Klingon Chancellor and various other ranking officials, the class would eventually become fully integrated into the Klingon Imperial Fleet over the next five years. For a time, one even served as the flagship of the Imperial Fleet, until the ''Negh'var''-class battleship was introduced in 2371. ( ; ) At least one Vor'cha class entered the Gamma Quadrant through the Bajoran wormhole. ( ) Despite the fact the class was no longer the flagship of the Imperial Fleet, they maintained a strong presence during both the Klingon-Cardassian War and second Federation-Klingon War of 2372-2373. They were used during the First Battle of Deep Space 9 and, later that year, several were used to deploy a minefield around Bajoran space. ( ) The class later served as capital ships during the Dominion War, beginning in 2374. They saw action during Operation Return, the First and Second Battles of Chin'toka and the final showdown of the conflict, the Battle of Cardassia. ( ) :The ''Vor'cha-class cruiser - or a presumably Klingon ship of similar make - would apparently survive well into the 26th century, where it would participate in the Battle of Procyon V, a conflict between the Federation (which in that time included the Klingons) and the Sphere Builders. ( )'' Technical Data starship.]] The Vor'cha-class was one of the more powerful ships in the Klingon Defense Forces. Comparable in size to the Federation ''Excelsior''-class starship or the Cardassian Empire's ''Galor''-class cruiser, it was also one of the largest, carrying a formidable armament and demonstrating great maneuverability considering their relative size. Physical Arrangement The outboard plan of the Vor'cha design incorporates the same basic shape and classic avian design lineage dating back over two hundred years to the ''Raptor''-class scout, and to a lesser degree the D5 class battle cruiser. The bridge module is separated from the main body by a thin neck that flares out into the wings, which contain the warp nacelles. The secondary hull is composed of duranium alloy. ( ) Power Systems The reactor core powering the Vor'cha class is located on deck 26. ( ) Tactical Systems .]] Heavily armed, Vor'cha''s are mounted with a heavy forward disruptor cannon and numerous secondary disruptor beam emitters. ( ; ) :''According to a line cut from "Redemption", a ''Vor'cha has twice the firepower of a Bird of Prey.'' :Interestingly, fire from the forward cannon has taken several different forms. The first time a Vor'cha was shown firing its primary weapon, the "bolt" appeared and acted more like some sort of torpedo. Latter episodes have shown it as either "bolts" and continuous "beams". :''In latter eps, the disruptor beam emitters have fired both constant and intermittent disruptor beams. It is unknown if the disruptor types used are the type-3 disruptors mentioned in ''Star Trek Generations.'' Cloaking Device These vessels also have incorporated, like all Klingon starships of the time, the ever-present cloaking device, which protect them from detection in most evasive situations. ( ; ) Interior Design Main Bridge The design of the main bridge of a Vor'cha' shares numerous similarities to both its Romulan and Federation starship counterparts. Located in the front of the bridge, against the forward bulkhead, is the ship's main viewscreen. The command chair is located in the center of the bridge, and has the ability to swivel 360 degrees, allowing the captain to visually monitor all bridge operations. At the rear of the bridge are several aft stations, including the tactical position. ( ) Ready Room The ready room aboard a Vor'cha is designed to emphasize the prestige and prowess of the ship's captain. Along the walls, the captain has weapons and trophies displayed on the wall. ( ) Armory The armory is located in the upper half of the ship. ( ) :This episode suggests that it is located somewhere between Deck 5 and 12. Engineering The main engineering section of the ship, which contains the reactor core, is located on Deck 24. ( ) Computer Room The computer room is typically a small, unmanned room, filled with computer consoles and equipment. The computer room allows unobstructed access to the defense system database, as well as the computer core diagnostic and navigational control systems. ( ) Command Quarters The command quarters is a large cabin intended to house visiting generals or dignitaries. The walls are emblazoned with weapons and decorative banners of the Empire, denoting the occupant's rank or position. There are several moveable chairs and tables located in the center of the room. ( ) Ships of the Class ;Named: *[[IKS Bortas (Vor'cha class)|IKS Bortas]] *[[IKS Drovana|IKS Drovana]] *[[IKS Maht-H'a|IKS Maht-H'a]] *[[IKS Qu'Vat|IKS Qu'Vat]] *[[IKS Toh'Kaht|IKS Toh'Kaht]] *[[IKS Vor'nak|IKS Vor'nak]] ;Unnamed: * Unnamed Vor'cha class starships Appendices Appearances * TNG: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (painting) * DS9: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** "You Are Cordially Invited..." ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * VOY: ** * ENT: ** Background Model The Vor'cha-class attack cruiser was designed by Rick Sternbach and built by Greg Jein. It first appeared in TNG's "Reunion", and was first identified by name in DS9's "The Way of the Warrior". According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, the design of the Vor'cha-class ship was meant to illustrate the marriage of Klingon and Federation technologies, with engines reminiscent of those of 24th century Starfleet vessels and a color scheme somewhere between the dark green of the Bird-of-Prey and the light gray of the ''Enterprise''-D. The model for the future Klingon attack cruiser seen in "All Good Things..." incorporated many facets of the Vor'cha-class ship. That model would later appear in many episodes of DS9 as the ''Negh'Var'' type. According to the scripts for "Aquiel", "The Chase", "Dramatis Personae" and "Crossover" the Klingon Bird-of-Prey was intended to be used, but changed to a Vor'cha before production. Technical Manual The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: Qo'noS Orbital Factory Base * Accommodation: 1,900 plus flight crew and troops * Power Plant: One M/A warp system; two impulse system * Dimensions: ** Length: 481.32 meters ** Beam: 341.76 meters ** Height: 106.87 meters * Mass: 2,238,000 metric tons * Armament: 18 ship-mounted disruptor cannons; 1 large forward disruptor; 3 torpedo launchers * Performance: Warp 9.6 Finally, while the Technical Manual itself is not canon, it is a Memory Alpha permitted resource. Additional Reading * Adam "Mojo" Lebowitz & Robert Bonchune. Star Trek: Starship Spotter. New York: Pocket Books, 2001. ISBN 0-7434-3725-X Category:Klingon starship classes de:Vor'cha-Klasse